Stay Focused Behind The Wheel
by Fruits Of Passion
Summary: Nitori has a run in with the law but manages to use his charm to win over Officer Matsuoka and talk his way out of getting into too much trouble. Future Fish Au.


_Little drabble based on Free! ending_

…

The roads were busy and full as two boys made their way to a party, one singing his heart out and the other gripping tightly to the material of his seat.

"No, don't ever stop doing the things you do." Nitori sung loudly, barley glancing in his blind spot as he carelessly changed lanes. "Don't go, in every breath I take I'm breathing you."

"Ai…" Momotarou warned, watching nervously as he pressed down hard on the gas pedal and sped down the road.

"Euphoria. Forever, 'till the end of time. From now on, only you and I. We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up." He cried, attracting the attention of a police officer waiting in his car in a lay by.

Looking in his mirror Nitori's eyes widened as he noticed the flashing red and blue quickly catching up and tailing him.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." He murmured, rapidly reducing his speed back to the legal limit.

"I think he wants you to pull over." Momotarou told him, leaning around to look out the back window to see the car closely following them.

"Fuck!" He shouted, looking for a safe place to pull over. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did! I told you various times on this journey, and on many others, that you drive like a lunatic but I gave up because you never listen to me!" He argued, glaring at the older man as he parked up.

"It'll be fine." Nitori assured himself, watching the policeman walking towards their car.

"Behave yourself." Momotarou hissed.

"I always behave myself." He smirked, lowering his window.

Slowly the red-haired officer leant down into the window, eyeing up the two men inside the car, one shaking with nerves and the other smiling up at him.

"Is there a problem, Officer?" Nitori asked, voice dropping towards the end so the last word came out sultry and silky.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" The policeman asked, trying to appear cool but his flushed cheeks gave him away.

"Was I going a tiny bit fast?" He questioned, innocently biting his lip.

"30 over the speed limit." He told him.

"Oops." He giggled, the soft sound managing to coax a smile out of the officer. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm and I didn't hurt anyone."

"True." He nodded. "But I'm going to have to ask you to get out the car."

"Of course." Nitori agreed, unbuckling his belt. "You going to bend me over the bonnet and frisk me? Because I think you should at least buy me dinner first."

"Jesus." Momotarou muttered as his Nitori climbed out to stand with the now laughing policeman.

"Right, I need you to walk along this line to my car." The officer instructed him.

"Anything for a pretty face." Nitori complimented.

Putting one foot in front of the other he effortlessly walked down the road markings with a slightly blushing officer following behind.

"So, you got a name?" Nitori asked as the policeman reached his side.

"Rin Matsuoka."

"Pleasure to meet you Officer Matsuoka. I'm Aiichiro Nitori." He said with a smile

"So, Ai, have you been drinking?" Rin asked, Nitori flushing slightly at the use of a nickname.

"Nope, 100% sober." He assured, doing a slight skip in his walk to prove his point.

"Good to know." He laughed at his excitable attitude. "But I'm still going to have to write you a ticket."

"Alright." Nitori sighed, leaning against the bonnet of the police car. "I have to admit I'm disappointed."

"And why's that?" He asked, standing in front of the smaller boy and crossing his arms.

"All my cop fantasies end up better." He shrugged. "Less ticket writing and more misuse of handcuffs in the back seat."

"Oh." Rin coughed, Nitori having to hide his grin when he heard the nervous hitch in the officer's breath.

"Do you need to see my licence?" Nitori asked, reaching into his back pocket.

"Yes, I do." He nodded, glad to have the conversation back on the professional route.

With a smile Nitori handed over the card, purposely stroking the long fingers that reached out. Fumbling slightly Rin dropped the card on the floor, both men staring down as it landed at their feet.

"Officer Matsuoka! Such butter fingers!" He teased.

"Yeah." He mumbled, bending down to pick up the offending licence.

"Is this natural?" Nitori asked, reaching forward and flicking the small red pony poking out under his hat.

"Course it is." Rin said, standing tall again. "What about you? Don't see many silver haired people."

"Yes, my cuffs match the collars. Maybe if you're lucky you'll see one day." He winked.

Rin stared hard at Nitori's licence, trying to ignore the attractive man leaning across his car and blatantly flirting with him. He was working, he couldn't be seen playing along, even it was just harmless banter he had to remain professional.

"You've been looking at that for an awfully long time." Nitori commented. "I'm the legal age of consent if that's what you're working out."

Rin jumped when he felt Nitori nudging his knee with his own, either completely ignoring or missing how close the officer was to cracking.

"I used to want to be a police officer you know?" He told him with a sheepish smile. "But when you're not 6ft and attractive it doesn't really work."

"I don't know, I think you'd make a very cute officer." Rin grinned, giving up trying to brush off his flirting.

"Really?" He smiled.

"Sure." He reached up and pulled off his hat, lightly placing it on the other man's head.

"So? How do I look?" He asked, pushing himself off the bonnet and posing for Rin.

"Maybe you're right, you look like a kid playing dress up." He joked.

"Hey!" Nitori whined, lightly slapping his muscled arm. "I'm keeping the hat for that."

"But then my outfit won't be complete." Rin overly pouted, looking at Nitori with wide eyes.

"Fine, but only because you look so sexy in it." He giggled, returning the hat to his rightful owner.

"Right, Ai, I'm going to need you to make a couple of promises for me." He said, scribbling on his notepad.

"Anything." He breathed.

"First, you need to promise not to speed anymore." Rin said, handing him back his licence.

"I promise." He nodded, pocketing the card.

"And you need to promise to call me." He grinned, tearing off the paper and holding it out.

"I promise." He smirked, taking the note with the officer's number.

"Maybe your cop fantasy will finally come true." He grinned, taking a step closer to him.

"Maybe it will." Nitori whispered, lightly tracing his chest with his finger.

Suddenly, the sound of a horn broke the moment, both men turning to see an angry Momotarou leaning out the car window.

"I better get going." Nitori laughed, stepping back and creating space between them again.

"Yeah, your friends getting impatient." He muttered, glancing towards the man who still seemed to be glaring at him.

"He just wants to get to this party." He shrugged.

"You wouldn't be drinking at this party then driving would you Ai?" Rin asked.

"Of course not, I would never do a thing like that Officer Matsuoka." He reassured him with a cheeky grin.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

With one last smile Rin climbed back into his car, Nitori moving slightly so he could pull back onto the road and finish his shift. Nitori waved at him as he drove away, blowing the officer a small kiss for good measure before walking back to his car.

"What's up your ass?" Nitori asked, settling back into the driver's seat.

"If you insist on flirting your way out of speeding fines have the courtesy to do it out of ear shot of the car so your boyfriend doesn't have to suffer through it as well." Momotarou complained, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh come on, you know you're the only one for me." He told him.

"Sure." He mumbled, watching as Nitori threw Rin's number into his glove department along with all the other numbers he'd received off various authority figures, delivery guys, shop keepers and waiters that had fallen under his spell as he charmed his way into getting what he wanted. No man or woman stood a chance with him.

"I love it when you get all jealous." Nitori grinned, leaning and placing a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "Now let's get you to that party."

"Alright, no speeding this time." He told him, shooting him a warning glance.

"Course not, I made a promise." He laughed, pulling back onto the road and continuing their journey.

…

The roads were dark and empty as two boys made their way home from a party, one dancing excitedly in his seat and the other struggling to stay awake through his drunken haze.

"Oh Lord, I pray, you give me strength to carry on. Cause I know what it means, to walk along to lonely street of dreams." Nitori sang, drumming his hands against the dashboard to the beat of the song, the whole car straying dangerous into the other side of the road.

"Jesus Ai!" Momotarou cried, gripping the wheel and getting them back in the right lane.

"And here I go again on my own!" He belted, taking control of the car again, barely noticing the previous swerve. "Going down to only road I've ever known. Like a drifter I was born to walk alone."

"Not again." Momotarou groaned, noticed the flashing lights chasing after them.

"What the hell?" He asked, looking in his mirror. "I wasn't even speeding!"

"Maybe it was the fact you drove on the wrong side of the road!" His boyfriend shouted.

"It wasn't as if there was anyone driving on it." Nitori protested.

"That's not how it works Ai."

"Alright, alright. I'm pulling over." He called as the police officer beeped him.

"Maybe it's your little boyfriend back for round two." Momotarou pouted.

"It's a different guy." He rolled his eyes as he watched the tall, dark haired policeman walk to their car.

With a small tap on the glass Nitori wound the window down, his innocent smile back in place for his newest target.

"Is there a problem, Officer?" He asked, seductively biting down on his lip.

"Just a little issue darling." The policeman replied with a smirk.

"For fucks sake." Momotarou cursed under his breath, watching in disbelief as yet another officer fell into his boyfriend's trap.

…

_I am a firm believer that Nitori's innocence is all an act, that boy must know how gorgeous and adorable he really is ;) __and uses it to his advantage all the time_


End file.
